


I Like Me Better

by MaironMichaelis



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaironMichaelis/pseuds/MaironMichaelis
Summary: It´s a song-fic about Haru and Ikuya.From Ikuya´s POV.





	I Like Me Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there.  
> It´s my first song fic.  
> Hope you like it.

'To be young and in love in NY city'.

As the lyrics started to reach Ikuya's ears he remembered when he first came to Tokyo. It was a big city and he was scared and to make it worst he didn't have Haru, the one guy he could never forget. Even though the last time they had seen each other was back in second year of Middle school (around 5 years ago), the green haired male could not forget him.  
He had only felt like that twice before: when he arrived at Iwatobi Middle school and when he went to America. The difference was that in Iwatobi, Ikuya met Haru. Haru's presence always managed to soothe him.

'To not know who I am but still know that I'm good long as you're here with me.'

Ikuya knew only two things about himself : that he was not going to become normal and that he was madly in love with Haru. Therefore, when Haru declared that he wasn't going to let Ikuya stay alone, Ikuya knew he would be fine as long as he had the blue eyed one.

'To be drunk and in love in New York City  
Midnight into morning coffee  
Burning through the hours talking.'

Ikuya didn't like alcohol, so he never got drunk. Neither did Haru.  
However, he had seen his brother drunk before and he knew that people allegedly felt euphoric. That was how Haru made him feel.  
Haru didn't put sugar in his coffee. He liked it bitter. Simple black coffee was his style. Ikuya had learned that the first time he stayed over at Haru's apartment in Tokyo. Haru had black coffee and mackerel for breakfast. Ikuya honestly didn't know how come he could eat mackerel all the time, but he found it adorable. He still does.

 

'Damn, I like me better when I'm with you  
I like me better when I'm with you  
I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time 'cause  
I like me better when  
I like me better when I'm with you  
I don't know what it is but I got that feeling (got that feeling)  
Waking up in this bed next to you swear the room  
Yeah, it got no ceiling'

Around six months after that morning, Ikuya moved in with Haru.  
Waking up was his favourite part of the day. Even though he had woken up besides Haru before, he always got out of breath. His boyfriend was utterly beautiful.  
Ikuya recalled when he stayed over at Haru's, back in middle school after the black haired boy passed out due to lack of nutrients. He had felt very nervous and he almost didn't get any sleep. He still felt nervous now, but he knew Haru lived him too.

'If we lay, let the day just pass us by  
I might get to too much talking  
I might have to tell you something'

Ikuya's mind drifted off to the day Haru proposed to him as that verse reached his brain. He was speechless, so he just nodded frantically and kissed the hell out of his now-fiancée.

'Damn, I like me better when I'm with you  
I like me better when I'm with you  
I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time 'cause  
I like me better when  
I like me better when I'm with you  
Stay awhile, stay awhile  
Stay here with me  
Stay awhile, stay awhile, oh  
Stay awhile, stay awhile  
Stay here with me  
Lay here with me  
I like me better when I'm with you (yes, I do, yes, I do, babe)  
I like me better when I'm with you (ooh, no)  
I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time ,cause  
I like me better when  
I like me better when I'm with you"

Then, Ikuya heard a voice that brought him back to the real world, away from his mind where he was thinking of Haru.  
Said voice spoke again:  
"Ikuya Kirishima, will you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"  
Ikuya looked at Haru who had already said he did.

And, right when the last verse on the song came up, he answered:

"I do."

'Better when, I like me better when I'm with you.'

**Author's Note:**

> And of course, Rin was crying his eyeballs out during the entire time.


End file.
